1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate a device and a method for detecting electromagnetic fields which occur in tests using magnetic resonance tomography imaging devices. (“MRT” or “MRI” stand for magnetic resonance tomography and magnetic resonance imaging respectively, wherein these two acronyms are used interchangeably herein).
2. Description of the Related Art
Although MRI testing is becoming increasingly important in diagnostic medicine, it is contraindicated for some patients. Such contraindication may result from an at least partially implanted medical device (also referred to below as “implant” or “IMD”).
In order to still allow MRI testing, various approaches are known which relate either to performing the MRI testing or to the implantable medical device.
Although the prior art provides methods for detecting MRI fields, these methods are frequently based on single measuring methods.
US 2008/0154342 describes a method which uses a giant magnetoresistance (GMR) sensor to detect problematic magnetic fields from MRT devices. Thus, this method relies on a single parameter, the measured field intensity.